


o. riley

by Momers



Series: the first breath you took, you took as one [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sun, Cluster Feels, Cluster Fuck, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Riley-centric, can ace capheus be an unquestioned fandom thing???, can bi sun also be an unquestioned fandom thing???, pls???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momers/pseuds/Momers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cluster opens and lines are blurred to the point of extinction.  Riley is the first to feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	o. riley

o.

Riley notices first.  Little things, slips in the few walls left between them; before everything started to crumble and nothing was left but the sensation of breathing, feeling, being one all together.  Hernando’s arms slipping around her chest, Amantia’s lips on her neck, Deigo clapping a hand on her back.  Inescapable pleasures, carnal and platonic, that she could feel just as surely as her counterparts when the Cluster slowly started to shape into the existence it was meant to share.

The first time Will kisses her, in the flesh, deep and slow; she knew they were all changed.  She felt Will sliding his tongue against hers.  She felt her hands squeezing Will’s hips and the sensation was layered because she is Riley and Will and they are the same.  There was no end to their cycle, each touch was felt and given as one.  They were in unison.  

She learned that day that her skin smelt like strawberries and sweat; that to Will’s calloused hands she felt like silk.  She couldn’t distinguish whose pleasure was being felt the deeper they sunk into it.  When his hand slipped down her shorts and he ran two fingers down her lips before his hand cupped her gently she could feel her own wetness against her palm just as much as felt him cupping her.  And she knew, in a way so innate and thorough, that he could feel it too.

(-and in seoul sun presses a hand over her mouth when will’s tongue slides against their lips, and in mumbai kala’s eyes drift closed as her mouth slowly drops open and she runs her tongue wet and languid against the heat of all of them, and in san franscio nomi is left grinding against the air while her mind fights to settle on a sensation-)


End file.
